Recon Duos
by Zhendtha
Summary: Recon Duos , Menjadi bintang memang sebuah tantangan . Membiarkan dirinya jatuh cinta begitu saja , hanya karena seseorang berbuat baiknya itu tidaklah mudah . Walau berbeda watak mereka selalu berselisih pendapat dan bertengkar . Mereka terlihat sangat cocok dan saling melindungi . Maaf sedikit Typo .
1. Chapter 1

** Recon** adalah sebuah duo penyanyi yang namanya tengah melambung tinggi di kancah hiburan . Terdiri dari dua personil pria yang tampan dan energik . Levi dan Eren , di gawangi oleh seorang manager super yang penug semangat . Joe Hange , wanita Dewasa single dan berkerja keras sebagai manager Duo Recon . Mengatur jadwal pentas dan kegiatan keduanya itu sangat merepotkan .

" Aku tidak suka acara itu , terlalu di penuhi anak-anak muda pasti terjadi kekacauan ." Tukas Levi sebagai lead di duo tersebut saat sedang diskusi untuk job yang selanjutnya akan mereka ambil .

" Ah , menurutku itu tidak masalah . Bukankah kita memang lebih mengincar remaja untuk bersemangat dan memjadi target pemasaran .

" Eren bicara dengan nada trnang sambil membaca beberapa halaman penawaran .

" Ayolah , Rivaille ! Ini adalah penawaran bagus . Apalagi untuk promo album single kalian !" Dengan nada berapi-api Hange memberi penyemangat bagi Levi .

"Wah , ada penawaran untuk tampil di kapal pesiar ! Aku ingin mencobanya ." Eren menunjukan halaman penawaran tersebut . Namun ia di abaikan oleh Hange dan Levi yang sedang berdebat .

" atau , kita coba melakukan konser di sebuah acara formal lainya ." Eren masih bicara sendiri sambil membaca halaman-halaman tersebut . Hange dan Levi masih beradu argument . Eren hanya dia memperhatikan keduanya saling tukas dan menimpali .

" Baiklah , setelah penampilan ini lakukan sesuka kalian !" Hange memukul meja dengan nada tinggi memandang Levi tajam.

" Tentu saja , ini semua terserah kami ! Kau hanya manager , aku akan meminta produser untuk menggantikan posisimu ! Perawan Tua !" Levi berjalan meninggalkan Hange dan Eren di ruangan tersebut . Eren hanya memandang keduanya tanpa bergeming .

" Mungkin Levi sudah terlalu lelah hari ini , manager !" Eren tersenyum mencoba mencairkan suasana .

" Baiklah ! Aku akan benar-benar berhenti kali ini ." Hange nampak memendam amarahnya di balik wajah masam dan kerutan alisnya .

" Ahahha! Jangan bercanda , manager ! Hanya kau yang bisa menangani Levi sampai saat ini !" Eren mencoba memupuskan ucapan Hange .

" Ayolah , Eren . Bagaimana bisa kau bersama pria pendek , yang angkuh dan keras kepala seperti itu ?" Hange membayangkan sambil memasamg wajah muak .

" Sejak kecil kami sidah bersama jadi aku terbiasa . Lagi pula dia lebih senior dariku , ku rasa tak ada salahnya aku menurutinya ." Eren tersenyum melihat ekspresi Hange yang setengah bingung melihat Eren bahagia dengan pria itu .

" Kau masih sangat muda Eren ! Aku prihatin kau memgenal Levi lebih dari ini ." Hange memasang wajah kesal dengan kerutan di dahinya . Ia keluar dari ruangan meninggalkan Eren . Ini sudah kesekian kalinya , manager dan Levi adu pendapat . Mereka sulit menemui titik temu , Eren sendiri lelah menjadi penengah . Pada akhirnya hanya akan menjadikannya korban amarah keduanya .

" Kau nampak lelah Eren !" Seorang gadis berambut pendek dengan syal merah yang menghiasi lehernya membawakan secangkir teh .

" Mikasa , hari ini aku sangat lelah . " Eren meregangkan ototnya dengan sedikit memelintir lengan dan kakinya . " Apakah ada hubungannya dengan Si Pendek itu , dia menyebalkan ." Mikasa melepaskan Tuxedo hitam yang sangat pas di tubuh Eren dan menggantungnya .

" Para wanita memang membencinya sepertinya ." Eren tersenyum dan menyesap tehnya dengan tenang . " Eren itu kau ?" Seorang wanita paruh baya dengan anggun mendekat . Itu adalah ibu Eren , Clara wanita berkuncir satu dengan rambut kecoklatan dan wajah ramah .

" Ibu , aku sudah pulang ." Eren memeluknya dan mencium pipi ibunya .

.

.

.

.

.

" Apa-apaan wanita sialan itu !" Levi melenggangkan kaki memasuki gang apartementnya dan mneunggu lift dari lantai paling bawah . Hingga lift terbuka dan seorang wanita berambut coklat indah nampak di depannya .

" Petra ?" Levi kaget bercampur senang melihat, mantan teman sekelasnya itu mengunjunginya .

" Levi ! Aku sudah lama tak bertemu denganmu !" Keduanya saling berbicara di perjalanan singkat menuju apartement Levi . Sampai ia mendapati wanita tinggi berkacamata di depan pintu apartementnya.

" Yo ! Levi ! Kau lamban sekali ." Hange tersenyum , namun sesaat senyumannya memudar melihat Petra yang menggandeng tangan Levi .

" Ada apa lagi ? Bisakah kau berhenti mengangguku ." Levi sedikit kesal melihat Hange yang seperti tak ada dosa muncul di hadapannya .

"Ah ? Apa-apaan ucapanmu itu ? Aku kemari hanya ingin meminta maaf padamu . Menunggumu pulang seperti orang idiot . Sementara kau pergi bersama wanita . Oh Tuhan !" Hange bicara dengan nada tinggi dan seakan mengutuk dan menghujat kebodohannya sendiri .

" Aku sesang malas berdebat dengan mu Jalang !" Levi membuka pintu apartementnya dan menyuruh Petra masuk lebih dulu .

" Baiklah selamat bersenang-senang , pendek !" Hange berlalu melambaikan tangan dengan memunggunginya . Ia berjalan sambil membuang secarik kertas yang berisi permintaan maafnya . Sementara coklat cemilan yang hendak Hange berikan pada Levi ia abaikan tergeletak di samping vas bunga besar .

" Levi ?" Petra membuyarkan pandangan Levi yang menatap punggung Hange .

" Ahh- Hari ini benar-benar deh !" Levi menggerutu dan memegang kepalanya hang terasa berat . Apa-apaan Si Pendek sialan itu , bisa-bisanya membawa wanita ke apartementnya . Mereka hanya berdua , ah apa peduliku ? . Aku tidak masalah aku baik-baik saja . Sepanjang jalan pulang Hange menghina dirinya sendiri yang kesal karena sedikit jelous melihat kedekatan Levi . Sementara ia segera menuju rumah produsernya yang juga rekan sejawatnya di Akademi . Sehingga mereka sangat dekat , seperti sepupu .

" Irvin Smith ! Aku menyerah dengan Kurcaci itu !" Hange menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa besar di ruang kerja Produser .

" Ada apa ? Menyerah ? Ini tidak seperti dirimu !" Irvin tertawa sambil mengerjakan dokumen-dokumennya hingga larut malam . Hange beristirahat sejenak dan mengumpulkan tenaganya.

" Mereka sangat sulit ku atur , eh maksudku Levi ! Ya si pendek itu !" Hange bicara dengan nada meninggi saat menyebut nama Levi .

" Kenapa ? Dia salah satu bintang kepercayaanku loh !" Irvin bicara dengan tenang meyakinkan Hange .

" Benarkah ? Dia sangat keras kepala . Tidak seperti Eren yang manis ,-" Hange menggurutu dan memendamkan wajahnga ke bantal .

" Ahahaha , hei hati-hati dengan dia Hange ! Dia punya daya pikat yang berbeda ." Irvin menutup bukunya dan berdiri mengambil cangkir dan menyiapkan kopi sendiri .

" Huh ! Ak utak tahan , berikan aku cuti minggu depan Irvin ! Ku mohoon." Hange merajuk menendang-nengang manja sambil berguling di sofa .

" Bagaimana jika kalian bertiga berlibur seminggu ?" Irvin memberi tawaran menuju point kejenuhan Hange . " Setuju .

" Dengan wajah serius Hange menerima penawaran dari Irvin .

" Jadi sebulan ini , kau harus bersabar menuruti ke inginan Levi dan Eren .

" Irvin memberikannya secangkir kopi hitam yang beraroma sangat memikat dan menenangkan.

" Aku akan berusaha sebisa ku Irviin!" keluh Hange menatap langit-langit ruangan rekannya dengan memasang wajah masam .Sampai ia tertidur di ruang kerja rekan sejawatnya saat di akademi . Hubungan mereka dekat , seperti kakan dan adik .


	2. Sesuatu yang ia tak pernah tahu

Ini adalah hari kedua setelah perdebatan Hange dan Levi memgenai job yang akan mereka ambil . Hari ini secara resmi mereka akan mengisi acara konser remaja yang juga di datangi beberapa bintang lainnya . Termasuk di antaranya Petra sebagai soloist muda yang tengah di elu-elukan . Sepertinya memang ada hubungan khusus antara Levi dan Petra , beberapa artikel mengatakan kedekatan mereka sudah sejak lama .

" Pantas saja , si Pendek itu mau menyetujui kontrak ini ." Hange membawa beberapa peralatan panggung dua pria yang di gawanginya .

" Hei ! Ada yang bisa ku bantu ?" Irvin menghampiri dengan kemeja hitam dan wajah terlihat lelah .

" Smith! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini ? Kau ini produser ? Dan pakaianmu itu nggak banget deh !" Kritik Hange melihat rekan sejawatnya melepas segala pakaian mewah yang biasa ia kenakan .

" Hahahaha . . Aku ada sedikit waktu luang untuk menengok bintang-bintangku kan ! Lagi pula aku bersama dua anak baru , ku rasa mereka harus belajar banyak dari Recon !" Irvin menyeka keringatnya , sepertinya ada maksud lain dari tindakannya saat ini .

" Armin ! Kau , apa yg kau lakukan di sini sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu !" dengan nada setengah berteriak dan senyum sumringah Eren memeluk pria muda blonde dengan mata biru dan wajah manis .

" Aku mendapatkan tawaran dari Tuan Irvin untuk menyaksikan penampilan kalian . Aku datang bersama temanku ! Jean !"  
Eren dan Armin nampak bersenang-senang dan berbicara di sudut ruangan . Sementara Levi sedang make up untuk pementasannya pukul 10 nanti . Ia duduk diam menurut pada make up artist yang mendandaninya .

" Hei , pendek ! Lakukanlah yang terbaik hari ini ! Aku percaya padamu ." Hange tersenyum menepuk bahu Levi dan berlalu memghampiri Eren dan Armin .

" Sial ! Si empat mata itu . Kenapa dia selalu sebahagia itu !?" bathin Levi sambil melihat dirinya di cermin .

Tentu saja acara berlangsung sangat meriah . Sebuah konser besar dengan pendatang baru yang melambungkan nama mereka . Walaupun awalnya dengan berat hati menerima tawaran ini ,tak ada buruknya membuat Duo mereka menjadi semakin di kenal baik oleh remaja dan fans mereka . Apalagi kali ini mereka tampil dengan banyaknya para pendatang baru yang bisa membuat mereka kehilangan kesempatan untuk bersinar lebih dari sekarang.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
Jam menunjukan pukul 9 malam . Ketika acara resmi berakhir , dengan langkah lelah Levi keluar dari kamar kecil dan berjalan dengan tenang . Wajah datarnya seperti biasa terlihat suram dan memjengkelkan , ia melihat beberapa pesan di ponselnya . Termasuk permintaan maaf Hange yan gsama sekali tak di di pedulikannya . Langkahnya terhenti sessat melihat Irvin dengan wajah merah padam dan urat lehernya terlihat begitu menonjol dari kulit halusnya . Mereka berpas pasan namun seperti bukan Irvin yang biasanya yang tak memperdulikan apapun di sekitarnya.  
Di kejauhan di dekat kamar yang terlihat remang . Suara isakan yang sangat familiar terdengar .

' Hange ,? Apa yang di lakukannya ?'  
Levi mendekat ke arah ruangan tersebut . Hange berjalan dan mengusap air matanya , ya ia benar-benar menangis kali ini . Ia berjalan lemas dan bersandar di tembok lorong yang sunyi itu . Levi hendak mendekatinya namun ia sedikit ragu . Langkahnya perlahan mundur , namun ia juga ingin mengetahui apa yang terjadi . Irvin dan Hange yang terlihat selalu bersama selama ini , kali ini terlibat masalah .

" Bukan urusanku ! Bukan urusanku ! Bukan urusanku !" Levi berpaling dan menguatkan dirinya agar rasa penasarannya hilang .

" Ah sial !" ia menggerutu dan dengan cepat berbalik menuju arah Hange .

" Hai ! " Sapa Hange kembali dengan senyuman sumringahnya .

" Eh ?" Levi bingung melihat ekspresi menyeramkan Hange , antara tersenyum atau menangis yang terlihat jelas dari kantung matanya yang memerah .

" Apa ?" Hange terlihat bingung .

" Apanya yang apa ? " Levi kembali dengan sifat aslinya yang menyebalkan .

" Penampilan kalian bagus , semoga saja bisa memaikan harga kalian hahaha ! Good job ! Tak ku sangka kau berguna juga !" Hange memukul perlahan kepala Levi dengan senyuman sumringahnya .

" Itu menggelikan !" Levi dengan kasar menepis jemari panjang Hange dan membuang muka.

" Ahh !" Hange terpekik , ia memegang lengannya . Apa iya ? Dengan tepisan pelan hari Levi membuatnya meringis kesakitan . Levi memperhatikan pergelangannya yang merah dan bengkak . Levi sedikit kaget dan mengajaknya ke ruang kesehatan , Hange turut bersamanya dengan tenang .

" Ah , aku hanya sedikit ceroboh ! Saat membawa peralatan mereka !" Hange tersenyum setelah dokter memeriksa pergelangannya .

' Sial , sial sial . Senyuman brengsek apa itu ? Apa yang ia lakukan dengan tangannya itu. Apa dia berniat bunuh diri perlahan . Si mata empat menyedihkan-' Levi berdiri di depan ruang dokter dengan tenang sementara di pikirannya muncul bermacam kesimpulan dan penolakan akan pikirannya berusaha tak peduli , namun hati penasarannya dan pikiran liarnya berkutat tentang keadaan Hange .

" Ada apa ? " Irvin memghampirinya dengan tenang . Kali ini Irvin terlihat tenang dengan gaya nya yang seperti biasanya .Formal , mewah , eksklusif dan elegan layaknya orang kaya pada umumnya .

" Si empat mata bodoh itu melukai dirinya sendiri . Sepertinya ia melukai perge-" Ucapan Levi belum selesai Irvin sudah meninggalkannya masuk ke ruang dokter dan melihat keadaan Hange . Levi semakin penasaran tak bisa menahan rasa ingin tahunya lagi .

" Bisakah , kita tak bertemu sementara waktu . Aku kurang enak badan !" Suara Hange terdengar , pintu terbuka oleh Irvin dan dan membantu Hange keluar dari ruangan itu .

" Aku sangat menyesal , beristirahatlah !" Irvin memandang ke lantai seakan tak memiliki keberanian untuk menatap Hange . Suaranya yang biasanya berat dan tegas melemah , sama sekali bukan dirinya . Levi menyadari ada sesuatu yang telah terjadi hingga suasana jadi seperti ini.

" Hahahaha ! Tenanglah , aku ini wanita kuat Irvin !" Hange tertawa dan merangkul Irvin seperti biasanya . Seperti tak menganggap ada Levi yang sedari tadi menungguinya di depan ruang kesehatan , itu sudah bukan hal aneh bagi Levi.

" Menjijikan , senyuman palsu , itu memuakan ! Apa yang para raksasa gila ini pikirkan ?" Pikir Levi melihat kedekatan Hange dan Irvin . Sesuatu yabg tak ia ke tahui di antara senyum keduanya . Levi berlalu mengabaikan keduanya dan kembali fokus pada ponselnya , malam ini ia akan ada janji dengan Petra di sebuah cafe tempat biasa mereka bertemu . Mereka memang miliki kedekatan sepesial sejak awal bahkan beberepa wartawan sibuk mencari tahu kepastian hubungan Levi dan Petra yang sedang di gandrungi remaja .

" Levi !" sebuah seruan manis terdengar dari arah belakang , ia mendapati seorang gadis manis bertubuh kecil bola mata yang biru begitu manis dengan rambut pirangnya .

" Hah ? Kau lagi Christa ." dengan wajah sedikit kesal Levi memandang wanita bertubuh mungil itu .

" Kenapa melihat ku begitu ,? aku hanya ingin kau menyampaikan ini untuk Nona Hange ." Christa sedikit sensitif dengan sikap Levi yang dingin dan sedikit menyeramkan .

" Kau bisa mengantarkan sendiri padanya kan ?" Levi melanjutkan perjalanannya mengacuhkan Christa .

" Hei ! Pria macam apa itu , sangat tidak peka !" Suara berat di hadapannya membuatnya berhenti . Ya , itu adalah sahabat Christa . Wanita jangkung dengan kulit sawo matang dan pandangan dingin dengan bintik matahari di bawah matanya .

" Baiklah-baiklah , serahkan padaku !" Levi kembali pada Christa dan mengambil bingkisan manis itu dan membawanya . Christa tersenyum dan berterimakasih pada Ymir . Merasa di kalahkan dua wanita penganggu Levi lekas menuju ruang ganti dan bersiap untuk pergi menemui Petra . Di dalam ruangan nampak Armin sedang berbicara dengan gembira di bawah lampu penerangan yang tinggi ia nampak bicara dengan seseorang.

" Aku harus banyak belajar lagi !" Armin mengeluh , ia sedang berbicara dengan gadis berambut sebahu dan bahu yang lembut .

" Mikasa ? Kemana Eren ?" Levi mengambil tasnya , Mikasa memandangnya dingin . Levi menyadari bahwa seluruh orang di bumi ini memusuhinya , tentu saja bagaimana tidak dengan sifat angkuhnya itu . Mikasa dengan tenang mendekatinya dan memberikannya beberapa kantung kertas berisi peralatan dan bingkisan dari penggemarnya .

" Eren segera kembali , ia ada pembicaraan dengan fans . Tidak sepertimu meninggalkan penggemar begitu saja !" Mikasa berlalu dengan tubuh tegap dan mengajak Armin pergi dan meninggalkan Levi di dalam ruangan seorang diri .

" Apa-apaan semua wanita disini ?" Gumam Levi membuka bingkisan tersebut dan bergegas meninggalkan gedung pementasan . Menuju mobil pribadinya dimana supirnya menanti dengan tenang di sana. Selama perjalanan ia masih memikirkan apa yang terjadi antara Hange dan Irvin . Pikiranya melayang-layang membuatnya berfikir hal-hal aneh . Apakah mereka berdua memang lebih dekat dari yang selama ini ia bayangkan ? Apakah mereka berkelahi ? atau hal buruk terjadi hingga orang seceria Hange bisa terisak-isak di buatnya.

"Tuan , kita sudah sampai !" Pengemudi pribadinya membuyarkan lamunannya dan membukakan pintu untuknya . levi turun dengan mantel , syal dan topi untuk menyembunyikan identitasnya dari masyarakat.

Ia menemukan wanita anggun dengan rambut peach orange duduk dengan cantik di ruangan yang di penuhi cahaya lilin . Levi masih sedikit menyimpan beban di pikirannya atas kejadia yang baru ia dapati . Petra memberinya menu untuk makan malamnya , sementara pria itu masih melamunkan hal yang belum jelas kebenarannya .

"Hei ? ada apa , aoakah kau baik-baik saja Levi ?" Suara manis nan anggun membuyarkan lamunannya dan Levi berusaha melupakannya sejenak .

"Ah , Tidak masalah aku hanya sedikit lelah untuk hari ini." Levi tersenyum kembali seperti biasanya .

"Baiklah , aku tau kau kan pria yang di gandrungi banyak wanita ." Petra tersenyum manis menunjukan deretan giginya yang putih dan lesung di pipinya . Mereka menikmati makan malam bersama dengan tenang tanpa gangguan siapapun , mereka memang selalu se akrab ini sejak dulu . Levi yang sedikit keras kepala dan dingin bukankah sangat cocok dengan gadis manis yang anggun dengan senyum yang menenangkan. Sejak kecil sudah bersama dan banyak menghabiskan waktu pergi kemanapun bersama . Tentu saja itu artinya hubungan mereka sudah dekat . Sekerdar mengantar Petra ke rumah dan bertemu orang tuanya juga sudah bukan hal aneh lagi bagi Levi .

Namun tetap saja , masih ada sesuatu yang menahannya . Seperti ada sesuatu yang belum di letakan dengan sempurna di atas segala perasaan dan keinginannya .


	3. chapter 3

Dengan wajah tenang Hange memasuki ruang rapat . Nuansa mewah dengan aroma lembut yang menenangkan . Wanita berkacamata itu duduk dengan tenang di sofa empuk yang terasa dingin . Levi dan Eren terlihat sibuk dengan ponselnya jam memnunjukan pukul 10 pagi . Hange menarik nafas dan membuka kopernya .

" Hei , bisa kau jelaskan ini ?" dengan berusaha tenang Hange memberikan selembar foto yang samar .

" Ah -" Levi sedikit kaget , itu adalah fotonya saat dinner bersama Petra beberapa minggu yang lalu .

" Kita akan melakukan Jumoa fans lusa , jadi ku mohon Levi ! Kau harus memikirkan apa yang akan kau katakan ." Hange tersenyum menahan rasa kesalnya .

" Aku akan menjalin hubungan yang lebih serius dengannya !" Levi kembali pada ponselnya dan mengabaikan ekspresi Hange .

" Ah , Levi ? Apa ini untuk mendongkrak popularitas?-" ucapan Eren belum selesai . Hange mengambil foto itu dan melipatnya , ia berusaha tetap tenang . Urat di dahinya nampak , wajah Hange memerah .

" Ku harap kau siap dengan konsekwensinya !" Hange menarik tangan Levi dan dan memberikan foto yang dilipatnya menjadi kecil itu .

" Apa maksudmu ?" Levi memandang wanita tinggi itu dengan serius .

" Aku lelah , jadi ku mohon . " Hange tersenyum masam, Eren melihat beban di balik senyum itu .

" Aku kan berusaha dengan baik !" Eren menyela pembicaraan.

" Ah , Kau memang anak baik ! Sampai bertemu lagi lusa ! Kalian memiliki waktu luang hari ini dan besok ! Ak ujuga perlu istirahat!" Hange menggenggam jemarinya yang di perban . Levi memandangnya dengan ekspresi kecewa , entah apa yang terjadi dengan hatinya . Ini adalah kali pertama Hange lebih awal meninggalkan ruangannya . Ini adalah hari pertama Hange memgambil istirahat lebih awal . Semua oran gbertanya-tanya dengan apa yang terjadi padanya .

" Ku kira dia terlalu terbebani !" Eren memandang pungguh wanita yang biasanya tegap itu kini nampak lemah .

" Siapa yang peduli ?" Levi mengalihkan arah pandangannya . Eren beranjak dari sofanya dan mengambil tasnya .

" Hoi , kau kemana?" Levi memandang ke arahnya dengan dingin . " Aku akan latihan vocal , apa kau bodoh ? " Eren memandangnya kesal .

" Latihan di hari libur itu pilihan yang bagus -" komentar Levi dan bersandar dengan nyaman .

" Ku harap kau mengunjungi manager ! Ku rasa kau tau apa yang terjadi antara Manager dan Produserkan ?" Eren tersenyum tipis melirik ke arah Levi .

" Apa ?-" Levi sedikit kaget mendengar ucapan Eren .

" Memang apa yang terjadi di antara mereka ?" Levi menatapnya dengan serius .

" Ha ? Ku kira kau tau semuanya lebi hdari aku . Kau tak tau ? Hange akan pindah rumah ?" Eren berlalu dan menuju pintu .

" Lalu apa?" Levi masih sedikit bingung .

" Ah -? Itu , dia akan pindah minggu depan . Jumpa fans lusa adalah pertemuan terakhir kita !" Eren menatap Levi dengan tersenyum .

" Oh ya ! Dia akan tinggal di Spanyol , mungkin menikah dengan Produser ! " Eren menyimpulkan hal yang tak pasti sambil melihat ekspresi Levi yang aneh .

" Tunggu ! Menikah ? Spanyol ? Kau tau itu semua darimana?" Levi menarik Eren yang hendak meninggalkan ruangan .

" Itu hanya gosip !" . . . . . " Ah iya , Maaf Petra . Aku rasa ini ide yang buruk ! Aku ada sedikit masalah dengan Managerku . Aku akan memghubungimu lagi .

" Levi menutup ponselnya dan memandang ke arah jendela . Langit yang gelap tanpa bintang , hanya hiasan lampu kota yang tak pernah redup yang nampak dari ketinggian . Sementara jam hampir menunjukan pukul 9 malam . Levi bergegas meninggalkan ruang latihan , dan menuju ke besmen .

" Silahkan tuan !" pengemudi pribadinya membukakan pintu . Levi duduk dengan tenang , sperti biasa ia terus terdiam dalam perjalanan .

" Ah , kita ke apartemen Manager !" Tukas Levi membuat pengemudinya memutar arah . Sementara waktu terus berputar , Levi sesekali memandang ke arah ponselnya . Ia mencoba menghubungi Hange . Akhirnya ia menuruti kata-kata Eren untuk menemui Hange . Langkahnya cepat menuju di koridor yang sepi . Tanpa siapapun , tanpa membawa apapun ia sedikit bingung dengan apa yang akan di katakannya nanti . Levi berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Hange . Ia sendirian di sana , ia ragu untuk mengetuk pintu . Akhirnya dengan sedikit kenekatan ia mengetuk pintu tersebut . Beberapa waktu tak ada jawaban . Hingga pintu apartement di sampingnya terbuka perlahan .

" Eh ? Levi ada apa? Apartemenku di sini !" Hange dengan wajah lelah berbicara dengan suara lemah . Membuat Levi sedikit malu mengetuk kamar yang salah . Hange membiarkan Levi masuk dan duduk di ruang tamunya yang besar dengan dekorasi elegan yang terlihat sangat mempesona .

" Jangan berbaring di sofa ! Perempuan macam apa kau ! ." Levi menendang kaki Hange yang memejamkan matanya .

" Ha ? Biarkan aku tidur , aku lelah mengatur dekorasinya .

" guman Hange samar-samar . " Dekorasi !" Levi nampak bingung , sementara Hange nampak mulai tak sadarkan diri .

" Apa ? Dekorasi - Ha ?" Hange nampak kaget dan tersadar , ia mengecek ponselnya dan menelpon seseorang.

" Tak ada jawaban !" Hange sedikit kesal dan tergesa-gesa .

" Kau bodoh ! Ini tengah malam !" Levi melempar bantal pada wanita yang melepas kacamata dengan rambut terurainya .

" Tengah , malam-" Hange melirik ke arah jam yang bahkan sudah lewat tengah malam . Levi tak heran melihat tingkah aneh wanita itu. Tapi kali ini , wajahnya sangat pucat dengan bibirnya yang mengering . Levi memandangny dengan tenang dan mencoba menguasai keadaan .

" Levi !" Panggil wanita itu membuyarkan semua pemikiran aneh Levi .

" Biasakah kau tidak mengagetkanku ?" Levi berteriak pada wanita itu .

" Diam mu itu menyeramkan ! Alis rata !" Hange balas meninggikan suaranya , wanita tinggi itu beranjak dari duduknya .

" Jadi ? Teh atau Kopi ?" Hange membuka lemari pendinginnya di dapur yang tak jauh dari sana . Levi tak memjawab , Hange membawa minuman kaleng dan menyuguhkannya dengan tenang .

" Bir ?" Levi memandangnya aneh .

" Ini minuman penghilang stress !" Hange tersenyum dan membuka satu kaleng .

" Aku menyesal memgkhawatirkanmu !" Levi membuang muka , wajah sampingnya terlihat manis . Hange melirik kepada pria pendek di hadapannya . Sejak kapan ia melihat wajah marah itu, sudah berapa lama ia melihat rahang pria itu , sudah berapa kali ia beradu argumen dengan pria menyebalkan itu .

" kau tidak beristirahat ! Jumpa Fans mu lusa loh ! Aku harus datang ya ? Ah malasnya !" Hange mencoba membuyarkan khayalan anehnya.

" Jadi kau lebih memikirkan Dekorasi daripada aku -" Levi memandangnya dengan wajah kesal ciri khasnya .

" Maksudku ! Recon Duos !" ralatnya dengan suara meninggi , Hange menahan tawa dan memegang perutnya .

" Hahahahahahahaha ! Hahahahha! Levi ! Kau manis sekali !" Hange tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi Levi , membuatnya jadi malu . Wajahnya memerah dan terasa panas , Levi makin canggung namun ia berusaha tenang .

" Huh ! Dasar Perawan Tua !" Levi yang kesal setengah berteriak memandang Hange yang berusaha berhenti tertawa .

" Tentu saja , aku tak akan meninggalkan Kalian . Kalian adalah pasangan Homo favoritku hahahaha !" Hange terbahak-bahak , jawaban Hange membuat Levi makin kesal .

" Apa maksudmu ! Sial-" Levi menarik rambut Hange pelan dan memandang wajah pucatnya .

" Maaf ,maaf ! Apa kau marah ? Kau benar-benar manis ! Kau sangat cocok dengan Eren !" Hange masih memberi candaan yang sangat menyebalkan bagi Levi .

" Hemph !" Levi mendekap wanita berkacamata itu dan membuatnya berhenti bicara .

" Kau mabuk , kau harus segera tidur !" Levi memeluk wanita yang lebih tinggi darinya itu .

" Aku tidak mabuk , aku belum mabuk Levi !" Suaranya terpendam dalam pelukan Levi . Aroma shampoo yang di gunakan Hange terasa lembut dan manis .

" Raspberry !" Gumam Levi dengan wajah tenang .

" Huwah ! Ekspresi luar biasa ! Aku harus mengabadikannya tadi !" Hange memegang pipi Levi dan wajah Levi memerah .

" Fuwaahh ! Lepaskan aku , dasar wanita gila !" Levi sangat malu , wajahnya merah merona . Ia tak pernah seperti ini , dengan wanita manapun yang dekat dengannya .

" Ada apa ? Levi ?" Hange berusaha melihat wajah Levi yang terus berusaha mengembalikan perasaannya seperti biasanya . Ia sangat malu kali ini , kenapa dengan wanita ini ? Aku harus pergi sekarang , tapi apa yang akan di katakannya besok . Ah sial , apa-apaan dengan perasaan ini . Jelas-jelas Petra yang mencintaiku lebih dari apapun , sial sial sial .


	4. Chapter 4

p style="text-align: left;"span style="color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica,  
Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Ini adalah sehari sebelum pengunduran diri yang Hange rencanakan. Ia akan berbicara lebih dulu bersama Eren dan Levi di ruangannya. Kepulan asap manis dari secangkir coklat panas terasa sangat menggoda, ketika tiba-tiba hujan turun dan membasahi setiap sudut kota. Eren dan Levi duduk dan berbincang seperti biasanya sambil sedikit berdebat tentang penampilan mereka. /span/p 


End file.
